


Тёмная Мать

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: Полная луна в небе. Богиня-Мать, Праматерь всех оборотней заливает ночной лес серебряным своим священным светом





	Тёмная Мать

Полная луна в небе. Богиня-Мать, Праматерь всех оборотней, заливает ночной лес серебряным своим священным светом. Бог-Отец, Великий Волк, соединился с Великой Матерью и породил род оборотней. И теперь каждое новолуние Праматерь спускается к Великому Волку, чтобы зачать новых оборотней, и каждое Полнолуние она уходит от него на Небо, и тогда Великий Волк воет от тоски, и вторят ему десятки его серых сыновей по всему миру. В это время Матерь-Луна созывает в широкие объятия диких своих дочерей.  
Лунарк разводит костёр. Пламя жарко дышит в лицо, пытаясь дотянуться искрами до Неба. Лунарк бросает в горячие, жадные огненные языки душистые дикие травы, сочные лесные ягоды, полные красного, как кровь, сока, крупные ночные цветки с душным ароматом – подарки Лунной Богине.  
Лунарк снимает одежду. Она обнажает своё тело, ведь именно такой она вышла из лона Матери, из её сияющего серебром чрева. На ней остаются только самодельные бусы из клыков диких зверей, которых она убила голыми руками, и клыков врагов, чей путь был прерван в её зубах и когтях. Она сильная волчица, не раз собиравшая кровавую дань, истинная Дочь Богини. Бусы опускаются на грудь, пока ещё человеческую. Лунарк берёт в руки вырезанные из костей трещотки, наполненные мелкими камушками, и начинает танцевать.  
Движения медленные и плавные, ритм едва прослеживается в коротком перестуке камушков о сухую кость, лунный свет обнимает Лунарк, серебрит её крутые обнажённые бёдра, гибкий стан, сильные ноги, смертоносные руки. Свет обливает Лунарк целиком, и она не стесняется своей сильной женской природы, нагого лона, которое однажды даст новую жизнь, лона, что кровоточит каждый лунный месяц кровью жизни.  
Лунарк делает первый шаг. Матерь-Луна, дающая жизнь, полная жизни, зовёт её за собой.  
Ритм начинает нарастать, он резкий и рваный, камушки яростно бьются в руках – Лунарк танцует танец охоты. Великая Мать, Кровавая Мать. По телу растекается Сила, Сила отнимать жизнь, Право решать, кому жить, а кому стать жертвой. Долгая охота, яростная погоня, момент, когда клыки вонзаются в трепещущее тёплое тело жертвы, когда в горло течёт горячая, живая кровь – вот что значит быть оборотнем. Сила в теле Лунарк вырывается на свободу, тело покрывается шерстью, она охотник, она воин, она стоит рядом с мужчинами на равных, так же, как и Великая Мать равна Волку-Отцу. Пряная ярость боя знакома Лунарк, пьянящий вкус победы хорош, но так же и хорош сам бой с сильным противником, танец жизни и смерти, и в эти моменты она чувствует себя бесконечно, ослепительно живой. Лунарк гордится своими шрамами, полученными в бою, и пусть сильное тело зарастило их так, что и не заметишь сразу, они есть, и каждый из них – гордость воина. Её тело не раз обагрялось кровью, своей и чужой, кровью боя. Лунарк делает второй шаг.  
Ритм снова замедляется, почти замирает. Однажды кровь боя станет кровью смерти. Великая Мать, Богиня-Луна, та, что дала жизнь, заберёт её обратно в серебряное своё лоно. Тёмная Богиня, Богиня-Смерть – вот кто она. Она начало, исток, но она же и закат. Всеединая, она вновь примет к себе своих сыновей и дочерей, когда падут они в бою, и души их поднимутся по лунному лучу к Той, что родила, Той, что даст забвение. Третий шаг – шаг к Смерти, к истинной природе Богини Луны. И Лунарк делает его, и Мать заключает её в свои распахнутые объятья.  
Полные груди, широкие бёдра, утроба, вмещающая в себя всех нерождённых и уже проживших жизнь, глубокое дыхание, крепкие, сильные руки. Мать обнимает своё дитя, свою возлюбленную дочь, и Лунарк не боится смерти. Она не боится вернуться в эти тёплые, принимающие объятья, когда наступит срок, когда случится её последний танец-бой, когда потечёт из ран собственная кровь, когда замрёт дыхание на губах. Она чувствует, как её пронизывает любовь, течёт кровью по венам, и она растворяется в этой дикой, непобеждённой, яростной любви.  
Лунарк открывает глаза. Полная Луна всё ещё висит в небе, но Луна же – в ней, внутри неё. Лунарк поднимает глаза к небу и улыбается. Народ оборотней будет гордиться ею, одним из лучших воинов Стаи, и Мать будет довольна ею, когда придёт пора возвращаться к ней. А пока Кровавая Богиня-Смерть зовёт на охоту, и стоит жить, пока Лунарк жива.  
Лунарк гасит костёр, и мир погружается в темноту, только течёт в воздухе серебристый свет Богини-Луны.


End file.
